


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Schmoooop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoooop/pseuds/Schmoooop
Summary: Rey and Ben met in their first year in college. They became friends, and bonded quickly. The two ended up falling in love, but neither of them were aware of their mutual feelings. That is until their senior year of college- Ben has brought Rey to visit with his parents for the season, and neither of them are sure they can keep denying their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I may have written this oneshot instead of working on my other fic, but I was in the Christmas spirit. This was not beta'd, so all mistakes and errors are mine. I hope you guys enjoy!! :D

“Oh my God! That was him?” Rey laughed, looking over to Leia, who was showing her photos of Ben from when he was young without him knowing. 

“Yes.” Leia affirmed with a chuckle.

It was the holidays, which meant Ben went home for Christmas. That particular year, he invited Rey along. They were close- really close. They had met in their freshman year of college, and now they were in their final year. Rey had of course agreed, and had been having a great time. They hadn’t even been there half the time yet, but Rey found herself enjoying every minute of it. 

“Here he was at- 6?7?” Leia said, handing a photo to Rey. 

She stifled a laugh, a smile crossing her face. The two sat there for what felt like hours, going through old photos from years passed. Ben was out, but said he would be back soon. It was late in the evening, meaning the sky was already dark. Rey sighed, another tiny smile crossing her face at the thought of Ben as her cheeks turned a soft pink. 

Rey looked up quickly when she heard the patio door swing open. Ben stepped inside, a smile on his face. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold weather, and snow was scattered around his raven coloured hair. Rey returned his smile, and stood. Leia looked between the two, her curiosity piqued. Ben had insisted Rey was just a friend, but the look they were sharing then screamed otherwise. 

“Rey- do you want to go get some coffee from that place i was telling you about on the way down?” Ben offered breathlessly. 

“Yeah! Just gimme a minute to grab my things and a sweater.” Rey responded, running off to the room she was staying in to grab her wallet and phone. She then slinked off to Ben’s room, grabbing one of his sweaters. Before slipping it on, she held the neckline of the sweater to her nose, inhaling deeply. She took in his scent, before putting on the sweater and tucking it half heartedly into her jeans. Rey found comfort in his scent.

Ben patiently waited downstairs. He looked around the living room of his childhood home, letting out a small sigh. He was glad Rey had agreed to go with him- he had been worried she wouldn’t want to. A few moments passed before Rey came bouncing down the stairs in a gray sweater that was way too big for her- his sweater. He smiled to himself, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. He wished he could walk over to her, and plant a small kiss on her lips. Ben realized he had fallen in love with her in their sophomore year of college after she passed him a little note in one of their shared classes with nothing but a sloppily drawn smiley face on it. He still had the note- he kept it in his wallet. 

“Ready to go?” Asked Rey, walking over to Ben who was now sitting on the couch by his mother. 

“‘course- let’s go. See you later, Mom.” Ben said, leading Rey out the door as he waved goodbye to his mother. 

Flashing a smile, Rey waved goodbye as well. The two left, heading for the coffee shop Ben mentioned. It was pretty cold- cold enough to where they could see their breaths out in front of them. 

“Is that my sweater?” Ben teased, looking over to Rey as the two walked to the coffee shop. 

“It  _ was _ your sweater.” Rey returned, a smile covering her face as her cheeks turned pinker- but not from the cold. 

Ben hummed, jamming his hands into his pockets. Moments of silence passed, before Rey spoke up. 

“My hands are cold.” She stated with a sigh. 

“Do you have any gloves?” Ben inquired. 

Rey blew out a sigh. “No,” She grumbled. 

Without a word, Ben pulled his hands out of his pocket, and took her hand in his. “There isn’t too much farther left in the walk.” He told her, cheeks flushing. 

Rey held onto his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. She wished they had longer in their walk so she would have a solid reason to hold onto his hand besides the fact that she loved him. 

Moments later, they arrived at their destination. They stepped inside, their hands still joined. The two walked up to the counter to order, then retreated to one of the tables in the corner of the shop besides the window. Rey reluctantly let go of his hand, sitting down. 

“This is super nice,” Rey complimented, her gaze roaming the shop. 

Ben looked at Rey, almost knocked breathless how beautiful she was without even trying. She was perfect, to him. Her freckles resembled stars, to him, and he wished to sit and trace constellations within them. Her lips looked soft and pink, and her hazel eyes shone in the light. Quickly Ben looked away from her, cheeks turning pink again. 

“Right? I used to come here a lot in highschool.” Ben told her, shifting to look at her again. 

“Yeah? I can see why,” Rey commented, drifting off. 

They lapsed into silence, but in no way was it uncomfortable. It was comforting, almost. The two spent a while at the shop together, drinking their coffee and talking. Rey always enjoyed every moment she spent with Ben. He always managed to bring a smile to her face. After about an hour, the two decided to head back home. They stepped out of the coffee shop, the cold immediately hitting them both. Rey reached out for Ben’s hand again, taking it quickly. Her teeth chattered, causing her to receive a concerned look from Ben. 

“You’re cold,” He pointed out, though it was obvious. 

“Really? Thanks for telling me, Ben.” She teased, earning a snicker from him. 

“Yeah.” He responded, his tone light. 

On the walk home, Rey looked around. There were lights strung up everywhere, and she found it entrancing, almost. Once the two were home, they walked into the living room. The smell of dinner filled the house, and it smelled pleasant. Rey and Ben sat down on the couch, their hands still together. Rey scooted closer to Ben, resting her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes. 

“If you’re tired you can go onto bed,” Ben softly said, causing Rey to shake her head. 

“No, I’m okay.” She answered. 

She still held onto his Rey, and had her other arm wrapped around his. Truth be told, she just wanted to be close to him. Ben let himself relax into the couch, sighing softly. The two stayed like that for a while, before Leia announced dinner was ready. Rey pulled away from Ben quickly when she entered the living room, her cheeks flushed pink. A small smile crossed Leia’s face- she wondered what was going on between the two. She knew that Ben was smitten- that much was a given. Now, she figured Rey felt the same way.

Ben stood, stretching out. Rey followed, trailing behind him as the two walked to the kitchen. Dinner went by quickly- Ben and Rey were seated next to each other, while his parents sat across from them. Once dinner passed, Ben helped Han clean up the dishes, putting them into the dishwasher. 

Leia beckoned Rey to follow her, leading her to the living room. She sat down, as did Rey. 

“So- how long have you and my son been dating?” Leia asked bluntly, looking over to Rey. 

Her cheeks immediately flushing red, Rey searched for an answer. “I-I’m afraid we aren’t- we aren’t- no, we aren't- we aren’t a couple.” she stuttered, her cheeks flushing a deep red. 

Leia smiled. “Are you sure? My boy is completely smitten.” She stated, recalling how Ben looked at her like she was the one who hung the very stars in the sky. 

“He- No, I don’t- I don’t think- we’re just friends.” Rey said, her face lit aflame. 

“Mmm… Are you sure?”

“Sure about what?” Ben piped in, entering the living room and looking over to the two. 

“Oh, nothing… I’ll see you in the morning, Ben.” Leia said, standing and giving her son a quick hug before going off to her and Han’s room. 

“What was that?” Ben asked, turning to Rey. 

“Nothing- it's okay.” Rey responded, cheeks finally beginning to return to their normal color. “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Ben answered. 

Rey walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily for a moment. Ben hugged her back, savoring the moment. 

“G’night. Don’t stay up too late.” Rey joked, pulling away and touching his nose with her pointer finger. 

“Same goes for you,” He told her, watching her as she went up the stairs and to bed. 

-

Rey awoke with a start. She jolted up, her forehead drenched with sweat and the comforter tossed off of her. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and her eyes were wide. She slid off of the bed, pulling at the sleeves of Ben’s sweater. She left the room, feet padding down the hallway as she walked to his room. She wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes, trying to shut down her tears. 

The door creaked as she opened it, and she could barely make out Ben’s sleeping form. She walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder and arm, gently shaking him awake. 

“Ben?” She said, her voice shaking and desperate. 

Ben turned, rubbing at his eyes as he woke up. “Rey?” He mumbled, tired and groggy. He noticed the tears shining in her eyes, causing him to sit up. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. 

Rey said nothing as she looked away, hesitantly pulling her hands back. He reached out to her, pulling her into his arms. She melted in his embrace, tears falling down her cheeks. Ben comfortingly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. 

“What happened?” He cautiously questioned, tone soft and soothing. 

“Nightmare,” She whispered, her voice still shaking with a sob threatening to come out. 

Nodding, Ben continued to hold onto her. She shook in his arms as she sniffled. 

“Can I stay in here for the night?” Rey asked quietly.

“Yeah- yeah, of course.” Ben answered, shifting. 

Rey laid down, curling up by Ben. He turned onto his side, draping his arm over her side and pulling her close. 

“Thank you,” She murmured, tears still slipping down her face. 

“Always.” Said Ben. His voice reverberated in his chest as Rey placed her ear over his heart. The sound of it caused Rey to slowly relax. “Hey- you can relax. I’m here.” He added softly, causing Rey to nod. 

Ben stayed up until Rey fell asleep. After making sure she was asleep and okay, he closed his eyes. After awhile, Ben fell asleep. It usually took him a while to fall asleep, but with Rey right there he slipped into sleep rather easily. 

-   
  
The next morning, Ben slowly woke up when the sun began to beam through his window brightly. He rubbed at his eyes, mumbling to himself. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone- he peeled his eyes open to find Rey still curled up into his side.He remembered the night before- Rey had come in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. She had been crying. She was still soundly asleep, and she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Ben had no intention of moving until she woke- One, he didn’t want to wake her up by moving, and two, he wanted to reassure she was okay.   
  
He shifted slightly, but not enough to wake Rey. Ben wished he could wake up beside Rey like this every morning- to wake up to the person he loved most by his side every morning sounded like bliss. He wished he could kiss her.   
  
Eventually, Rey began to stir. She slowly woke up, her hazel eyes still tired and red from the night before. She inched even closer to Ben, pressing their bodies together as she shut her eyes again.   
  
“Good morning,” She mumbled, finding comfort in his presence.   
  
“Good morning.” Ben returned, the closeness sending him reeling. “Are you okay?” He asked.   
  
Rey pulled away slightly, rolling onto her back and rubbing at her eyes. It felt like there was an empty hole where Rey had been just a moment ago, and Ben found himself wanting to scoot closer again.   
  
“I’m feeling better.” Rey confirmed, causing Ben to nod. “I’m sorry that I woke you up…” She apologized, looking up to Ben with an apologetic look on her face.   
  
“Hey- you have nothing to apologize for. I’m always here for you, and you can always wake me up if you need to.” He reassured, tone softening.   
  
Rey nodded, going silent. “My nightmare. I- It- you-” she began, trying to tell him about it. “I was- I don’t know, I can’t- You were dying, and I couldn’t do anything except watch-” She tried to continue, choking up. “I couldn’t do anything. I tried so hard to- to save you, or something, but no matter what I did I couldn’t get any closer to you- I was stuck. All I could do was cry.” She told him, fresh tears running down her cheeks.   
  
Tenderly, Ben reached up to wipe her tears away. His brows furrowed with concern.   
  
“I’m okay. I’m okay, and you’re okay.” He took her hand, raising it to his face to confirm it was real. “You’re safe- we’re safe. I won’t let anything get you, or me. It’s over now.” He reassured, nodding while keeping eye contact with her.   
  
Rey nodded, her thumb rubbing his cheek absentmindedly. A few moments passed of them just sitting like that as Rey’s tears dried.   
  
“We need to get up.” She softly said.    
  
“Yeah,” Ben agreed quietly.   
  
Neither of them moved a muscle. Rey sighed after a minute, being the first to pull herself to her feet. She got up, stretching out. “Do you want to go to that one place we went the other day to eat?” Rey offered, turning back towards Ben.    
  
“Oh- yeah, that sounds nice. Let me get ready and stuff and I’ll meet you downstairs?” He said.   
  
Rey smiled. Ben loved her smile.    
  
“Don’t take too long, alright? Can’t be sitting around for 45 minutes because one strand of hair is out of line, can we?” She teased, walking towards the door.   
  
Ben laughed, bidding her a temporary goodbye. He was now left alone, and figured he better get ready quickly. He changed into a pair of black pants and a grey shirt. He tossed on a sweater, did his hair, then walked downstairs after making sure he had his keys and wallet. Rey joined him a few moments later, now wearing one of his  _ other _ sweaters. Not that he minded- she could take all of his sweaters if she wanted to.   
  
“Ready?” Rey eagerly asked.   
  
Nodding, Ben smiled a small smile. The two bid Han and Leia farewell, before leaving to get breakfast.    
  
It was another hole in the wall type place, but the food was great. They sat in a booth together, this time closer to the back. Ben ordered a stack of pancakes, while Rey got sausage egg and cheese grits.    
  
“I’m tired.” Ben grumbled, sighing as he sliced up his pancakes to eat.   
  
“Good thing we don’t have to do anything today.” Rey said, taking a sip out of her tea.   
  
“True.” Ben agreed with a shrug. “Is there anything you want to do, though?” He offered.   
  
“Not really sure… Maybe go out for a bit? I Still need to get some gifts, and things of the sorts.” Rey told him.   
  
“Yeah… We could go out for that, then go back home? Shouldn’t take too long if somebody doesn’t want to buy the whole store.” He joked, looking up to Rey with a smile.   
  
“Hey!” She huffed. “ _ I  _ can’t help that there are 8 different types of candles just dying to be bought.” She defended, crossing her arms in a playful manner.   
  
“If you say so.” Ben snorted, taking a bite out of the food in front of him.   
  
Shopping was just the adventure Ben knew it to be. Rey got caught up on some candles, and Ben couldn’t help but indulge her. He didn’t know why, but she loved candles. A lot. He found it cute- it was one of the many things he loved about her. They held onto each other’s hands as they were out and about to stay together. Going out, Ben found himself nervous. But with another, especially Rey, his anxieties calmed.   
  
A few hours passed, and the two headed back to the house. They were dealing with gifts that night, then a few more days, and Ben and Rey would have to head back into town. There was still a while left in the break, even after they were to go home, which was nice. They entered the house, bringing the bags they had upstairs and to their rooms. After putting everything where it needed to go, whether it be wrapped up in a box or in a bag, they met each other out in the hallway.   
  
Rey looked up to Ben, sighing. “Now I’m tired, too.” She muttered, leaning against the wall.    
  
“Well, besides tonight, we don’t have anything else to do.” He said, heading downstairs. Rey followed closely behind, her descending footsteps louder than Ben’s. He walked outside to the patio, sitting down in one of the chairs. He observed everything around them- from the birds in the sky, to the blowing trees in the wind, all the way down to the patch of grass peeking through the snow.   
  
He knew that Rey didn’t know much about snow- she didn’t really grow up around it. He, on the other hand, did. It was nice for a couple of days, but snow also meant freezing temperatures. He didn’t mind it, though- it just meant he could bundle up even more. Rey sat down beside him, sighing to herself.    
  
She crossed her arms, hugging herself for warmth. “It’s cold out here.” She stated.   
  
Ben nodded. The chilling cold didn’t bother Ben as much, he enjoyed it. “Do you want to head inside? Or I could make you some tea, or hot chocolate, or something.” He offered.   
  
“Hot chocolate sounds good.” Rey admitted.    
  
“Alright- do you want it any certain way?” Asked Ben.   
  
“Sweet. Like, really, really sweet. Like tooth-rotting sweet.” Rey answered.   
  
Ben smiled, laughing softly. “I’ll be back in a second.”   
  
Leaving Rey alone, Ben went back inside. She turned towards the snowy backyard, pulling her legs up under her and hugging herself again. She thought about the night before- about how safe she had felt in Ben’s arms. She wanted nothing more than to return to that moment. She closed her eyes, trying to hang onto the feeling.   
  
“Got your hot chocolate,” Rey heard, causing her to open her eyes. Ben. He had the hot chocolate in hand, and the cup was steaming.    
  
“Thank you,” Rey said with a smile, taking the cup from him.    
  


She took a sip of the drink, noticing it was extremely sweet, just like she had asked. a small crossed her face as she held the cup closer to her face.

“Is it alright?” Ben hesitantly checked after seeing she had taken a sip. 

“Perfect.” Answered Rey with a nod. It was just the way she had asked for it, and it was somehow even better than she was expecting.   
  
Ben let out an internal sight of relief. “Good-Good, I’m glad.” He said, eyes searching the backyard.   
  
After a little while of sitting outside together, the pair headed back inside. Rey’s nose and cheeks were red from the chill, and Ben insisted she take his sweater. Again. She did, slipping it over the sweater she already had quickly. She let out a contented sigh, wrapping her arms around her torso.   
  
“I hope you know you’re never getting these back.” Rey joked, her eyes shimmering.   
  
A smile crossed Ben’s face. “But then I’ll have no sweaters,” He protested weakly, in a light and non-serious tone.   
  
“You can get some new ones.” She returned, walking over to the couch and sitting down.    
  
Ben followed, sitting down close by. “Yeah, but I like the ones I have now.”   
  
A moment of silence, then a sigh. “I guess that means I’ll have to give them back.” She lamented, casting a fake mournful look in Ben’s direction.   
  
Not that she would tell anyone, but only when Ben’s smell went away did she give the sweaters back. And then, after he had them for a few weeks, she would reclaim them. Sometimes, she would sleep with them on. They were comfortable, but it also made it easier to imagine he was there with her. The fact that he actually was there only the night before still confused Rey. She had been convinced it wasn’t.    
  
“You know, I never have all of my sweaters at once anymore. You always have one.” Ben pointed out, a small smile crossing his face.   
  
Rey wished she could kiss his smile. She wished she could kiss his lips, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his dimples.    
  
“Do you want all of them at once?” Rey asked.   
  
“No, it wouldn’t be right to not let you have one.” He joked, but it somehow meant a lot more to Rey.   
  
“Thanks.” She said softly, wrapping her arms tighter around herself as her cheeks flushed pink.   
  
“Are you still cold?” Ben inquired, concern washing over his face quickly.   
  
“I’m okay, Ben; I promise.” Rey reassured, giving him an affirming smile.   
  
Nodding, Ben relaxed. He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. It was getting closer to dinner time, which meant that exchanging gifts was growing closer as well. He peeled open his eyes, looking over to Rey. Rey noticed him staring, but noticed that his gaze was blank.   
  
“You okay?” She asked hesitantly, shifting towards Ben.   
  
“Yeah- Yeah, I’m all good. Just thinking- didn’t mean to stare.” He apologized, looking away quickly.   
  
“Hey, it’s no problem. A great view though, huh?” She teased, trying to lighten him up.    
  
Ben just smiled, laughing. She was right- it was great. She was beautiful, and he could admire her all day.   
  
“Ben.”   
  
Swiftly, Ben looked to Rey. “Is everything okay?” He asked quietly.   
  
Her eyes searched his face for a moment, and she almost seemed like she was holding her breath. She shifted, sitting closer to Ben. Letting out a sigh, she spoke. “My hands are getting cold again,” She said in a light voice, reaching over and taking his hands with hers.   
  
“Maybe you should get some gloves,” He suggested lightly, in a joking tone.   
  
“Mmm. I like this better.” She responded, her voice completely void of any sign of teasing.   
  
Ben’s cheeks flushed- he wasn’t expecting her answer. “Good, because I do too.” He stated, not missing how her cheeks turned pink just like his own.   
  
After about an hour, Ben, Rey, Han, and Leia all gathered around the kitchen table for dinner. It wasn’t like a feast, but there was plenty of food for all four of them. Rey seemed excited- like she hadn’t seen that much food in her whole lifetime. She piled her plate with foot; enough to feed an army. Ben fought the urge to take her hand under the table and hold it under his own.   
  
The four sat together at the table, lightly conversing as they ate. It was nice. After they ate, they moved on into the living room to move onto gifts. Exchanging gifts went just as smoothly as dinner, but soon enough, it was over. They all turned in to go to bed after saying their goodnights. Ben and Rey walked upstairs together, lightly talking as they went.

“Hey- Rey. I have another thing for you.” Ben said, stopping in the hallway. “Gimme a second, and I’ll go grab it.”    
  
Rey nodded as Ben left. She looked around the halls, eyes lazily roaming the pictures hung up on the walls until he came back. When Ben emerged from his room, he was holding something that looked soft wrapped up. Carefully he approached her, shifting the package from hand to hand.   
  
“Here,” He quietly said, placing the gift in her hands.   
  
Looking up, Rey’s eyes met Ben’s. There was a flicker of curiosity- excitement. She gently opened the gift, her eyes widening with a tiny gasp when she realized what it was. A smile crossed her face as she pulled out one of Ben’s sweaters- his favorite sweater- and held it to her chest. It even still smelled like him.   
  
“Oh, Ben- I love it.” Rey told him, reaching over and pulling him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.   
  
Ben hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes as well, sighing softly.   
  
“Hey, Ben?” began Rey.   
  
“Everything okay?” Ben tenderly asked, pulling away to look at her.   
  
“Yeah- yeah. I was- I was just wondering if I could stay with you again tonight.” Rey hesitantly questioned, cheeks flushing red.

  
Ben’s ears and cheeks turned red, but he nodded. “Yeah- of course.” He answered, almost a little too quickly. He smiled a timid smile, trying to affirm her he meant it. He was confused by her request, but the idea of waking up to Rey’s face again gave him butterflies.   
  
A bright smile crossed Rey’s face. She felt relief that Ben didn’t reject her- she worried that maybe it would be overstepping, but he agreed. “Okay- okay, give me a second. I’ll be right out, okay? Don’t go anywhere.” She said breathlessly, almost like she was afraid it wasn’t real.   
  
“I’ll be right here.” Ben called back as she disappeared into her room.   
  
Rey quickly changed into something more comfortable, then emerged from her room. The two walked to Ben’s room, then crawled into bed. Rey pulled Ben close, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Ben’s breath hitched in his throat, and he tensed. Quickly he relaxed, though, wrapping his arms around her as well. He rested his head right under chin, and Rey reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. His eyes fluttered closed, and he almost melted in her embrace. 

“Goodnight,” Ben murmured, his voice thick with sleepiness.   
  
“Goodnight, Ben.” Rey responded quietly and softly.   
  
Usually, it took Ben forever to fall asleep. But in Rey’s embrace, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world, to him. Minutes later after wishing each other a goodnight, Ben fell asleep. Rey followed soon after, her arms still tightly wrapped around Ben.

-

This morning, Rey woke first. She was in the same position she had fallen asleep in, her arms still tightly wrapped around Ben. But now, her lips were pressed against the crown of his head. She peeled her eyes open, the sun gleaming through the window hurting her eyes. She shifted slightly, trying to get out of it’s path, but waking Ben in the process.   
  
He quietly grumbled, very slowly waking up.   
  
“Good morning, Ben.” Rey quietly said, finding his grumpiness endearing.   
  
Ben grumbled again, moving to hide his face in the crook of her neck.    
  
“Come on, get up.” She teased, pulling away slightly.   
  
Instead, Ben sighed. He took in a breath, the smell of lavender of roses strong but sweet. “Noo,” he insisted, still very tired. “We can just go back to sleep.” He protested.

  
“No,” Rey returned, chuckling quietly. “Ben.”   
  
“Rey.”   
  
Rey snorted. “Fine.” She gave in, sinking back into the bed and relaxing. “Just a few more minutes.”   
  
“Just a few more minutes,” Ben repeated groggily, laying back down his head and closing his eyes.   
  
A few moments passed, before they mutually agreed to get up. Ben was slow to wake- again- but that was expected. Rey went down to her room, getting ready for the day. She knocked on the door to Ben’s room after she finished, waiting for him.   
  
“Just a sec,” He called out, sounding more awake.   
  
Rey leaned against the wall, tapping her hands against her legs. Ben emerged from his room, running his fingers through his hair.    
  
“Are you hungry?” He asked as the two headed down the hallway.   
  
“Mmm… Yeah- what do you want from breakfast?” She questioned, casting a quick glance in Ben’s direction. He nodded, keeping his eyes forward.   
  
“Do you want anything in particular?” He returned.   
  
“Pancakes.” She answered, rubbing her hands together.    
  
“Pancakes?” He inquired.   
  
“Pancakes.” Confirmed she.   
  
Ben nodded as they descended the stairs, sighing. “Do you want to go somewhere, or eat here?”   
  
Rey thought for a moment before answering. “Either works.”    
  
The two decided on eating at home, so they went into the kitchen. Rey sat at the bar while Ben pulled out the ingredients for said pancakes, deciding just to use mix instead of making them from scratch.   
  
“You sure you don’t need any help?” Rey prodded, only for Ben to nod, confirming he was okay.   
  
Rey leaned forward, resting her head on top of her arms. She watched him work, and soon enough, there were pancakes. Ben didn’t ask how many she wanted- he just made them until there wasn’t any batter left. He took his seat beside her, sliding a plate towards her with a stack of the hotcakes on it. 

Ben grabbed them both something to drink before sitting down again with a sigh. “I’m tired.”   
  
“When are you not tired, Ben?” Teased Rey.   
  
He shrugged, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “Are they good?” He asked after a moment.   
  
“Is that even a question? Of course they are.” Rey confirmed, giving a nod.   
  
“Thanks,” He responded, smiling a small smile at Rey.   
  
Nodding, Rey smiled back. They continued to eat in silence, each other's presence just being enough.   
  
“Any plans for today?” Rey asked after they finished, taking up their plates and placing them in the sink after rinsing them off.    
  
“Ah, not really. Just hanging out for the day, I think. We leave for home in a couple of days.” He stated, standing up and stretching out.   
  
“Got it- Do you want to go to the park?” She offered, walking over to Ben.

Ben pondered for a moment. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He agreed, nodding. “You just might want to bring a pair of gloves.” He joked.   
  


“I’m okay.” She said, going ahead and taking his hand with hers.   
  
The two announced they were headed out to the park, then left. Rey kept her hand in his, and the two lightly conversed as they walked. It began to snow as they walked, but neither of them minded- it wasn’t too bad.    
  
Once at the park, they walked through a few times before sitting down on one of the benches. They sat close together to stay warm, and just to be close. The two sat in silence for a few, just looking around and enjoying the park.    
  
“Have you had a good time so far?” Ben asked, referencing their whole trip.   
  
Rey nodded, looking over to Ben. “Yeah! I’ve had a great time, actually. Your parents are great- your mom showed me your baby pictures.” She said with a snort.

  
Rey began to laugh harder as Ben’s face paled, and eyes widened. “You’re joking.”   
  
“Nope.”    
  
“Oh, no…” He groaned, sighing.   
  
“Oh, it’s alright. You were cute.” She teased, lightly punching at his shoulders.    
  
Ben snorted, clearly not buying it.   
  
“You were!” Rey protested, a laugh falling from her lips.   
  
Looking over to her, Ben smiled. Rey smiled back, trying to suppress her laughs.   
  
“I’m hurt you would lie to me.” He poked, still smiling.   
  
“I’m not lying!” She laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
“Oh,” Ben sighed. “I guess I have no choice but to believe you.” He dramatically said, sighing again.   
  
“Good. Because I’m not lying.” Rey stated, lacing her fingers with his.    
  
“Good.” He softly agreed, shifting slightly.   
  
An hour passed before the two left the park, moving on to something else. They went to different places, mostly just blowing off time until lunch.    
  
After a while of blowing off time, they went to lunch. They decided to get something fast, then take it back home. Once they had their food, they headed back to the house. THe walk didn’t take too long, and the weather had lightened up a little. Lightly conversing with each other as they walked, time passed rather quickly.   
  
“Hey, we’re back.” Ben said to nobody in particular once they got home.   
  
The two walked into the kitchen, sitting at the bar like they had that morning and pulling out their food.    
  
“Do you want to watch more of that show later? I can’t remember the name.” Rey offered.   
  
Ben looked over to Rey. “Yeah, sure. The Office?” He suggested.   
  
“Yeah- yeah, that’s it.” Rey confirmed, nodding. “Which episode were we on?”   
  
“Mmm… Season 4, Episode 2?” Guessed Ben.   
  
“That sounds right.”

The two lapsed back into silence, finishing up their food before venturing back into the living room. They turned on the show, both of them just happy to be with the other. Rey rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, sighing quietly. She closed her eyes, shifting. She felt tiredness seep over her, and began to fall asleep. Ben noticed, and he shifted just a little bit to get more comfortable. He let her nap on his shoulder, not planning to move until she woke.    
  
Ben shut off the TV, reducing the sound. Rey peacefully slept for a while, not showing any signs of waking anytime soon. Ben didn’t mind- not at all. He closed his own eyes, leaning his head over on top of hers. He fell asleep as well, relaxing into the couch.

When Rey woke up, she had her head rested on her arms over Ben, who was asleep on her lap.   
  
“Ben…?” She mumbled quietly, but got no response. She laid her head back down, closing her eyes again. Softly she sighed, content.

-

“Rey- do you want to go outside?” Ben called, walking towards her.   
  
Rey looked up to Ben, a slouchy beanie rested on her head. A smile crept on her face, and she nodded. It was already dark out, and snow was once again falling. She nodded, slipping her jacket on. She walked over to Ben, and the two went outside. They stood in the backyard, looking around at the snow falling. Ben looked over to Rey with a smile, bending down and scooping up a ball of snow in his hands, throwing it at her.   
  
Freezing for a moment, Rey’s jaw dropped open as she registered what had happened. She then smiled, picking up some snow and tossing it towards Ben. And so a snowball fight between the two broke out, both of them laughing and smiling as they hurled balls of snow towards each other. It went on for a few minutes before they wore themselves out.   
  
Ben stumbled towards Rey, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her to his chest. They fell to the ground, chuckles still falling out of their lips. Ben had fallen on top of Rey, so he picked up his head, propping his elbow up so he wasn’t in her face. He opened his eyes, looking down at Rey, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Rey reached up, placing her hands on both sides of Ben’s face. She continued to smile, gently rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. Ben leaned into her touch, shutting his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at her, then down to her lips. Rey brushed her thumb over his lips, testing to see if they were as soft as they looked.   
  
“Ben.” Rey softly said.   
  
As she said his name, Ben looked back up to her eyes. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and he took in how beautiful she was. He felt like his breath was stolen away by her- he could barely form a single word.   
  
“Yeah?” He breathlessly asked.   
  
Rey paused for a moment. “My lips are cold.”    
  
Ben stopped, caught off guard by her words. He took a second, turning them over in his mind and processing them. He looked up to her with hesitance, already red cheeks flushing redder. He shifted, placing one hand on her face, and one arm to hold himself up. He paused again for a moment, before leaning in, catching his lips with hers.    
  
The two kissed, taking it slow and sweet. Only when they had to did they part, both of their eyes still closed shut. A beat passed before they kissed once more, years worth of pent up emotion spilling out at once.   
  
After another moment, the kiss ended. Ben kept his eyes shut tight, feeling that if he were to open his eyes he would learn that it hadn’t been real. He finally peeled open his eyes to find Rey looking at him, a small smile crossing her face. She touched his face again, her fingertips brushing over the bridge of his nose.    
  
“You’re still cute.” She said, cupping his cheek with her hand.   
  
“Wh-What do you mean?” Ben returned, confused.

“Earlier- I said your baby pictures were cute. You’re still cute.” She told him with a small laugh.    
  
A tender smile crossed Ben’s face, and he began to laugh with her. The two laid there for a moment before Ben stood up, picking up Rey with him. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face in between his neck and shoulder. He carried her inside into the warmth. Leia was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea while reading a book. She looked up at the sound of the door opening only to find Ben with Rey bundled up in his arms. A sly smile crossed her face at the sight of the two.   
  
“‘Just Friends’, you say?” Leia called out to the couple.

Ben’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly, face and ears turning red. His mother laughed as the two went upstairs. They collapsed onto Ben’s bed facing each other. Rey leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and closed her eyes.    
  
“Are we still ‘Just Friends’, Ben?” Rey asked softly after a few minutes, bringing her hand up to touch his face again.   
  
Opening his eyes, Ben looked at her. “If you still want to be.” He answered, hoping she would choose otherwise.   
  
Ben had wanted to be with her for a long time, and the thought that it could be a reality gave Ben hope. She touched his face, her fingertips brushing hair behind his ear. His breath caught in his throat, the gesture unexpected.   
  
She paused. “I don’t want to be ‘Just Friends’ anymore.” She decidedly said, her voice soft and wavering.    
  
“Good, because I don’t either.” Responded Ben quietly.   
  
Another smile crossed Rey’s face as she closed her eyes again. “Good,” She added, tone tender and sweet. She opened her eyes, meeting Ben’s gaze, before she leaned in to kiss him again.   
  
Their lips met in a tender kiss, both of them melting into it. They pulled away after a moment, and Rey curled up beside Ben. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Shifting, Ben turned onto his side and pulled Rey close. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head before sighing softly, letting his eyes close.   
  
“Goodnight, Rey.” Ben murmured, his voice reverberating in his chest.   
  
“Goodnight, Ben.” Responded Rey.   
  
The two fell asleep in each other’s embrace, comforted by one another's touch.   
  
-   
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate them all; I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday season!!


End file.
